Land Before Timmy
|caption= |prodcode=87B |episode=10 |wish=A simpler time where there's no technology |story=Tom Krajewski |writer=Kevin Sullivan |storyboard=Ray Angrum Butch Hartman |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Cheese |previous=Cheese & Crockers |next=Merry Wishmas |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402 |dvd= Season 6, Vol. 1 }} Land Before Timmy is the tenth episode of Season 6. Plot When Timmy wishes for a world without technology, everyone is transported to prehistoric times, and things seem great. But when four volcanoes start erupting, it corners the people of Dimmsrock, and Timmy has to find a way to power Cosmo and Wanda's wands before the stone-aged city burns down. Synopsis The episode starts with Timmy sleeping when the power went out and he said that he likes the night life and he's gonna boogie but then Cosmo,Wanda,and Poof wake him up disguised as roosters and Cosmo tells Timmy that they're his alarm "clucks" and Timmy writes his report and Wanda tells Timmy that he skipped homework because he went on disco-dancing,mechenical-bull riding party with Cosmo and he and Cosmo didn't. When the printer prints the report about Ben Franklin, the printer is busted and Timmy said that technology ate his paper so he said that his dad gets him to school early and print the report on the library's computer. Then he drives him to school. Timmy said that the school is back there and his dad doesn't want to get any hints and turns to a tree. He also can't open his locker because of a security system saying that his fingerprints are dirty. Mr. Crocker wants to hand Timmy over the Ben Franklin report, but he didn't so Mr. Crocker launches Timmy with the Ejector Chair. Wanda tells Timmy that technology has some important stuff like the TV and the Internet and he is so sick of it So he wishes that there was no more technology.Then everything changes.The bed turns into a copy into it,the printer and the computer turns into rocks,and the characters' clothes have turned into caveman versions with no underwear. They went back further into prehistoric times and Timmy's last name is Turnstone with Timmy sliding down a dinosaur saying a parody of Fred's famous "Yabba-Dabba-Doo" from The Flintsones. There are a lot of things weren't invented yet so they got mistaken. But then, school was invented by Crocker who takes the name of "Mr. Rocker" and needs to let the kids being yelled at by him.But then Denzel Rocker invented the math quiz and was taken away by a dinosaur and he says that the school is dismissed forever and Timmy says that no school means he can swing on vines and Cosmo says that all the world's his bathroom since indoor plumbing hasn't been invented yet. But then A.J has invented instant messaging when a rock with words on it hit Timmy.Then,A.J,Chester,and Timmy got onto a vine and swings from the pterodactyl. Mr.Turner invents grocery shopping but thanks to Timmy,he tells his mom that he invented grocery hunting then he got hurt off screen by a spear.Mrs.Turner invents Rock Soup to serve Timmy.Timmy sleeps on his rock bed then Mrs. Turner invented the blanket.Mrs.Turner also invented Rock Cereal. A.J and Chester invented a game called Dodgerock.Chester says that Timmy stinks at dodge rock and A.J says that Timmy stinks period.Then the mud is the bath and Timmy tells Cosmo that the "all your world's your bathroom" sounded cool.Cosmo does a cannonball and splashes over Timmy and Wanda.Wanda says that Timmy needs to admit the wish is lame and goes back to modern times where there's technology like indoor plumbing. Then, the volcano which surrounds the island erupted and when Timmy tries to wish for the tech-no life to be over but Cosmo and Wanda can't because their wands require 1.21 Wish-o-Watts of power to activate their wish capacitors and Timmy says that there's no power when this is the prehistoric times and Mr.Turner invented panicing.Mrs.Turner hopes that someone has to invent the firemen.She was thinking that the firemen are so dreamy,then they came. Then, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda need electricity so Timmy tries different ways to get electricity.The first plan is for Timmy trying to run through the big hamster wheel to spark up the wands. After the 1st plan,Cosmo said that Timmy invented the wheel and he needs someone to invent doctors.The second plan is to rub the wands together to make a spark to make fire that boils water to make steam which is interrupted by the firemen by throwing rocks at the fire. Now, Timmy says that thanks to his report on Ben Franklin,The only way to spark the wands is to make a kite and asks Cosmo that he wants to invent air travel and ties Cosmo to a pterodactyl. Cosmo,now tied to the pterodactyl, is about to invent air sickness and gets zapped by the lighting and dropped the wands for Wanda to catch and Timmy wished that there was technology again. Everything was back to normal. Then Timmy tells the Ben Franklin report while riding on the mechenical bull and Mr.Crocker shakes to the music and gets Timmy the A-jector chair which is passing with pain.Then the dreamy firemen appear and throws rocks at Mr. Crocker and says that he hates Dodgerock which ends the episode. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof / Computer Voice *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Cave Person *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6